A Mile In Our Pawsteps
by Silver Snow on Mountain Peak
Summary: They were sisters, but they never liked each other; they were never they best friends sisters are meant to be. No, The exact opposite, always fighting about everything, from big to small, never relenting. And always hating. Then something happened, changing it all. They do say: "Walk a mile in someone's pawsteps and you'll understand them," but it has never been taken so literally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Storm-eyes-osprey.**

Chapter 1

Breezekit snuggled up closer to her mother's, Icebreeze, belly, seeking warmth. She curled her long and fluffy tail over her small nose, and relaxed, warm and belly full with milk.

Breezekit felt her brain get fuzzy and drowsy, and she knew she was about to fall asleep.

Her thoughts became blurry, and Breezekit didn't even try to fight the sleep that was starting to take over her body.

Suddenly Breezekit was thrown out of her rest when she felt something poke her hard in the ribs, and she hissed with indignation.

"Oh, come on! Wake up!" Breezekit heard a loud and slightly squeaky voice mew.

_Eaglekit. What does she want from me now!? __Can't she ever leave me alone?_

Breezekit ignored her sister and curled up even tighter, eyes still closed shut.

"Why is she always sleeping?" Breezekit heard Eaglekit complain in disdain. "It's like she just wants to lie around all day and let the other cats do everything for her! Is she ever going to open her eyes?"

_Of course! Why wouldn't I open them!? _

Breezekit shifted uncomfortably.

_She couldn't have opened hers so long ago, so why does she keep bugging me? I'll open them when I'm ready!_

"Just go play with the other kits for now," her mother mewed with a soft and gentle voice, so different from Eaglekit's squeaky one.

_What!? Why isn't she defending me!? Does she agree with Eaglekit?_

Breezekit pushed those thoughts away. _Who cares!?_

Breezekit heard the sound of quick footsteps, and understood that Eaglekit has left the Nursery.

_Gone to play with the other kits, I suppose. _

_Hey! Why don't I go play with them to?_

_Your eyes aren't open yet, _she reminded herself. You're_ going to have to open them if I want to be allowed out of the Nursery. _

_Well, then, I'm going to open them! _Decided Breezekit, determined.

_But wait! How do I do that? How do I open my eyes?_

Breezekit struggled to find the right muscle.

It took her a while, but in the end she managed to stretch open her eyes, revealing a new world.

Her first impression was color.

It was everywhere, and each thing was a different shade;

The brown and green branches making the walls of the den. A blue sky peeking through the branches. And even white, from her mother's fur.

It was all so different from the darkness she had seen up up until now, so much livelier.

_It's beautiful._

Her second impression was size.

_The Nursery is huge! So much bigger then what I imagined. How is it that it felt so small and cozy when my eyes were closed, when in reality it's so big?_

Breezekit then looked at her mother.

_Icebreeze is huge! _Breezekit had to tilt her head upwards to see all of Icebreeze at once. Icebreeze's fur was white, and ever so sleek. Breezekit looked at her own fur, wondering what it looked like.

It was white, like her mother's. But it wasn't sleek and shiny, but fluffy and soft.

_Why is my fur like that? _Wondered Breezekit. _I want it to be like Icebreeze's!_

Breezekit attempted to smooth her fur down by licking it, but it didn't work, and her fur was as downy as before. Breezekit huffed in frusteration.

_Whatever, _Breezekit shook her head. _Don't you want to go meet the apprentices now? It should be more interesting then trying to smooth out your fur!_

Breezekit struggled for the first time onto her legs, and almost immediately crumpled back down to her mossy nest.

"What are you doing, dear?" Breezekit turned her head around to see who it was. Icebreeze.

"I'm trying to stand up," explained Breezekit. "I want to go out of the Nursery."

"Wait- Oh! You opened your eyes!"'

Breezekit nodded proudly. "Yes, I did!"

"Good thing," muttered Icebreeze, almost as if Breezekit wasn't supposed to hear. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Worried?" questioned Breezekit. "Why?"

"Because you were supposed to open your eyes days ago," explained Icebreeze.

"Really?" Breezekit suddenly felt self-conscious. "When did Eaglekit open hers'?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh."

Breezekit's pride about opening her eyes disappeared when she realized she was way in back of her sister. _And I thought Eaglekit had just recently opened her eyes._

_Doesn't matter! _She told herself. _You'll catch up to her in no time! You'll even be better!_

_Well, I guess I should start with going out of the Nursery._

"I'm going to play with Eaglekit!" announced Breezekit loudly, and, without waiting for a response from he mother, she stumbled shakily once more onto her legs.

This time Breezekit managed not to fall, and she began walking with hesitant and slow steps towards the entrance of the Nursery.

Breezekit paused at the entrance, the bright yellow sunlight blinding her eyes which were just opened. _The sun is so bright! _Breezekit narrowed her eyes against the sun, and padded out of the entrance looking for her sister.

_The camp is huge! _Breezekit realized. _And I thought the Nursery was big. Compared to the camp, it's like an ant!_

Breezekit could see cats, _warriors_, she guessed, running in and out through an entrance, some of them carrying fish.

_And there's Eaglekit! _Eaglekit was pinning down a kit, while another was trying to unsuccessfully knock Eaglekit down.

Breezekit was about to go to them and join in, when she noticed something strange.

_They are all so much bigger then me. Why?_

_Who cares? Just go and join in!_

Breezekit took a deep breath and hesitantly padded up to the three kits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eaglekit smirked as she pinned Amberkit down, her large paws pressing on Amberkit's throat. While doing that, she was forced also to defend herself against Featherkit, Amberkit's brother.

She kicked out with her hind legs, throwing Featherkit away. Eaglekit heard him landing with a _huff._

"I win!" cried Eaglekit triumphantly. Amberkit was pinned underneath her while Featherkit was thrown back, and was still struggling to his legs.

"Good job!" Featherkit's eyes were bright as he got up.

Eaglekit raised her head proudly and leaped off of Amberkit. Amberkit immediately jumped to her feet, her blue eyes shining with admiration for her Clanmate.

"You're such a good fighter!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," agreed Featherkit.

Eaglekit raised her head even higher, heart warm from her older denmates' praise. "Thanks!"

_I'm going to be the best apprentice in the Clan! And the best warrior! And sometime leader. No one will ever stop me! I'll be able to beat anyone!_

Eaglekit spotted something from the corner of her eye. She turned around sharply, and saw Breezekit trudging towards them, panting slightly, and her tail streaming in back of her, almost longer then her body.

_What does she want? _Wondered Eaglekit. _And wait! Her eyes are open?_

"What are you doing here?" Eaglekit called, wrinkling her nose. _I hope she hasn't come to bother __us__._

Breezekit stumbled forward, reaching Eaglekit, but on the way tripping on her own tail.

_Clumsy furball. Tripping on her own tail. _

_She's _never _going to be as good as me._

"Can I join?" asked Breezekit.

_Ugh, _Eaglekit clenched her teeth. _Does she have to bother?_

"Um..." Amberkit hesitated. She turned to Eaglekit. "Eaglekit?"

_She expects me to decide, _realized Eaglekit, and raised her head proudly at that thought.

She looked back at Breezekit, catching her eye. There was pleading in Breezekit's silver-blue eyes, and desire to be accepted.

Eaglekit held back a sigh. "Fine," she mewed. "You can play, but don't blame us if you get hurt."

Breezekit looked to excited to question her last words, and instead just stepped closer to them, tail twitching and eyes shining.

"So what were you playing beforehand?" asked Breezekit.

"We finished that game," explained Featherkit. "We're going to play something else now."

"Let's play mossball!" Eaglekit jumped onto her legs.

"How do you play that?" questioned Breezekit.

Eaglekit sighed in frustration. "Watch and learn," she mewed curtly.

"I'll get the moss," offered Amberkit, and without waiting for a reply, she turned around and raced towards the Medicine Den, her paws kicking up clouds of dust.

She returned after a short while, a ball of moss dangling from her jaws.

"Move to the side," Amberkit mewed to Breezekit, dropping the moss. "You might get hurt."

"I'm fine!" protested Breezekit. "I'll make sure not to get hurt."

_Do you have to be so annoying?_

"Move," growled Eaglekit, shoving her sister with her shoulder.

Breezekit, unprepared, stumbled and almost fell. "Why did you do that?" her blue eyes were wide, and a small spark of anger was in them.

"Sorry if you got hurt," Eaglekit barely managed to stop herself from growling at Breezekit. "I just wanted you to move."

Then, without bothering to see her sister's reaction, Eaglekit turned back to her friends.

"Come on! Let's play!"

"Okay," mewed Featherkit.

"Try to get it from me!" Amberkit grabbed the ball and raced away, her bushy tail waving in back of her.

Eaglekit leaped after her, growling playfully.

"I'm going to get it!" yowled Featherkit.

"No you're not!" Eaglekit yowled back. "I am!"

_I'm so going to get it!_

Eaglekit boosted her speed, shooting forward, passing a surprised Featherkit and almost catching up to Amberkit.

Eaglekit could see the moss in Amberkit's jaws, and, with her eyes fixed firmly on the ball, she leaped into the air, ready to snatch the ball away from Amberkit.

But she never reached Amberkit.

Something smashed into her head first, and let out a pained yowl. Eaglekit fell, hitting the ground forcefully. She lay for a few moments, dazed, before she got up on her legs. _What happened? _She wondered. _Who smashed into me?_

She looked around, and saw Breezekit lying on the ground, with Featherkit and Amberkit around her.

"What happened?" asked Eaglekit, while walking towards them.

"When you leaped, she also leaped, and you two collided. I think she's hurt. Could you go call Icebreeze or Rainfall?" answered Featherkit.

_I told you! _Eaglekit barely managed to refrain herself from yowling at Breezekit. _I told you you would get hurt! And see how right I was!_

"Actually," added Featherkit. "No need. He's coming right now. He must have heard Breezekit's yowl."

"That's right." Rainfall's voice made Eaglekit jump. Featherkit, who had seen Rainfall coming up, didn't even blink.

"Would anyone like to explain what happened here?"

"Well," Eaglekit shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"We were playing mossball and Breezekit got hurt," Featherkit broke in.

"What!?" hissed Rainfall.

"Why?" asked Eaglekit boldly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes! Did you really think that it was appropriate that on her first day out of the Nursery Breezekit would play a rough game?"

"It wasn't a rough game!" protested Eaglekit hotly, the anger bubbling in her belly beginning to get the better of her.

"Then why was Breezekit hurt? And even if it wasn't rough, you should have known that your sister is small, and can get hurt more easily then you!"

_I should never have let Breezekit play with us! She only brings trouble!_

"Well, it was her fault! She was the one that-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" mewed Rainfall harshly. "Go back to the Nursery. And," he added after a second. "I think you should stay there for the next half a moon, until you learn how to be mature."

"What!?" exclaimed Eaglekit. _But I didn't even do anything! It was Breezekit's fault! He can't punish me when I didn't do anything!_ "That's not fair! I-"

"Go," ordered Rainfall, reluctant to argue.

Eaglekit had half a mind to ignore him and stay in her spot, but even with anger about the unfair punishment filling her, she understood that if she didn't listen her punishment would be worse.

And, with her teeth clenched so she wouldn't growl out loud, she padded to the Nursery, wishing Breezekit had never come out of the Nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them.**

**I have a question; would you like me to answer each review separately? Or maybe just the questions?**

**I ****made as ****allegiances****; it's at the end of the chapter, but only for RiverClan, which is the main Clan, because I'm too lazy.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, and it's from Breezekit's POV. The POV's going to be switching off, one chapter Breezekit and then the next Eaglekit.**

**N'joy!**

Chapter 3

Breezekit hissed under her breath as Fallenwhisker, the medicine cat, pressed another wad of wet leaves to the scratch on her back.

"I'm fine," she told Fallenwhisker, while pushing herself onto her legs, away from the leaves. "Don't waste your herbs on me."

Fallenwhisker's long whiskers twitched in amusement, but what was so amusing about what she just mewed, Breezekit didn't know.

But she did know why Fallenwhisker got the name- _whisker. _Her whiskers were so long!

"Just sit," Fallenwhisker mewed, and rested her tail on Breezekit's back. "And I'll be able to finish treating you faster."

Breezekit batted Fallenwhisker's tail away roughly. "But you don't even need to treat me! I don't need herbs, it's just a tiny scratch."

"Yes, and that tiny scratch could get infected, even though it's tiny," Fallenwhisker's voice was sharper then before. "So sit and let me treat it."

Breezekit sighed in annoyance but obeyed, settling down on the moss once more.

_This isn't what I thought my first day out of the Nursery would be like. I thought I was just going to explore the camp, maybe play a game or two with Eaglekit, and then go back to the Nursery. Instead, I didn't even get to play, just watch, and even that Eaglekit barely let me, and get injured the second I try to join in. And now I'm stuck in the Medicine Den for the rest of the day. And as if that's not bad enough, Eaglekit must also be fuming at me, I mean it was my fault, after all that he got punished. I guess I'll just go apologize later._

Breezekit winced as something was pressed roughly to her scratch. She twisted her head to see what it was.

"Sorry," apologized Fallenwhisker. "I just pressed the herbs on to hard."

"It's fine," squeaked Breezekit, trying to sound old and mature. "It didn't even hurt." The fact that her last sentence was partially a lie didn't stop Breezekit from saying it.

Fallenwhisker twitched her whiskers in amusement once more. _What does she keep finding so amusing? _Wondered Breezekit.

"What's so funny?" asked Breezekit.

"You."

_That's not __a complement, that's all I can say._

"And what do you find so funny about me?" Breezekit struggled to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Fallenwhisker looked shocked. "No! I didn't mean it that way," she explained.

"Then what did you mean?"

"It's just that you're cute."

"Oh," nodded Breezekit, and her blue eyes brightened. That_ was a complement. __Or at least I think so. _"Can I go now?"

Fallenwhisker nodded. "Yes. I finished treating you."

Breezekit bounced happily onto her legs and raced out of the Medicine Den.

_Wait! I didn't thank her! _She realized_._

Breezekit ran back into the Den, yowling, "thank you!", and the swiftly raced back out, almost not catching Fallenwhisker's amused, "You're welcome."

_That cat has serious problems,_ thought Breezekit as she zoomed across the camp towards the Nursery. _Why does she think everything is funny?_

Breezekit entered the Nursery, breathing heavily.

"Hi!" she yowled happily. "I'm back!"

"Who cares?" a voice hissed. Breezekit looked around, straining her eyes, to see who it was. _Eaglekit. _Breezekit sighed inwardly, her cheery mood vanishing like dew on a hot day.

"Why couldn't you just stay in the Medicine Den?"

Breezekit gasped at the harshness in her sister's voice. _Why is she so angry? __I never tried to do anything to her!_"Listen," Breezekit began. "I'm sorry about before-"

"If you would really have been sorry," hissed Eaglekit. "You would have stayed with the Medicine Cat and stopped bothering me."

"Why are-" Breezekit stopped mid-sentence as she realized that Eaglekit had curled up into a ball, and wasn't listening to her anymore.

Breezekit felt like a heavy stone has dropped into her belly, and she sat down heavily. _What can I do to make her forgive me?_

Breezekit closed her eyes, curling her tail around her paws. _What can I do?_

Suddenly her eyes and heart brightened as an idea popped into her head. She leaped onto her feet, and raced out of the Nursery.

_Moss!_

Breezekit headed towards the Medicine Den. She remembered seeing moss in there.

"Fallenwhisker!" she called as she burst into the den.

Fallenwhisker was standing near a pile of leaves, and at Breezekit's yowl she turned around, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Something happen?" she asked.

Breezekit shook her head. "No. I just wanted to ask if I could have some moss."

"Moss? Why?" Fallenwhisker's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not planning on playing with it mossball, are you? You already got in enough trouble."

Breezekit shook her head. "No. Nothing of that sort. I want it for something else."

"What?"

Breezekit explained her plan to the medicine cat.

"You really think it will work?" questioned Fallenwhisker.

Breezekit shrugged. "At least I tried."

"Fine, you can take the moss that's there," Fallenwhisker pointed with her tail at a pile of moss at the edge of the den. Breezekit padded up to the moss and grabbed it in her jaws.

"Do you also want some feathers?"

Breezekit nodded through the mouthful of moss, unable to speak.

"Here," Fallenwhisker pushed a pile of feathers towards her. Breezekit grabbed the feathers, and padded to the entrance of the den. "Thanks," she managed to mumble as she padded out of the den.

"No problem."

Breezekit entered the Nursery, and dropped the moss and feathers, relieved. Her jaws were aching from carrying it all this way.

She set to work, organizing the moss and feathers, and once she finished she stepped back to examine her handy-work.

"Eaglekit," she called softly.

No reply.

"Eaglekit?"

No reply.

"Umm, listen, if you're not asleep, I made you a new nest, do you maybe want to come sleep in it?"

Still no reply.

"And- I'm sorry about earlier today."

Silence.

Breezekit dragged to her nest and collapsed onto the moss, her energy suddenly gone, replaced with sadness. _How can I make her forgive me? How?_

Allegiances:

RiverClan:

Leader: Skystar- pure black tom with a torn ear and sky-blue eyes.

Deputy: Flamewind- bright ginger tabby tom with a white ear and paw and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Leopardpaw._

Medicine Cat: Fallenwhisker- white she-cat with sickly yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Blossomwind- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice- Bluepaw._

Ivystorm- silver tabby tom with a white tail and green eyes.

Hawktalon- golden-brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes.

Splashflame- blue-gray she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Silvershadow- silver-tabby tom with a darker gray underbelly and green eyes.

Troutsplash- slick-furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rainfall- blue-gray tom with a darker gray underbelly, and amber eyes.

Mossshine- thick-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Fogwhisker- fogy-gray tom with a scar on his muzzle, and bright amber eyes.

Leafstorm- mottled brown-and-black tom with leaf-green eyes.

Willowlight- slender white she-cat with a black paw and blue eyes.

Honeyfrost- golden-tabby tom with a white paw and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Ashpaw._

Hailstorm- pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw- ginger she-cat with black spots on her back and green eyes.

Bluepaw- blue-gray tom with yellow eyes.

Ashpaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Emberdust- dusty-ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Skystar's kits)

Duskheart- golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Troutsplash's kits: Featherkit- fluffy furred silver tom with amber eyes, and Amberkit- gray-tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

Icebreeze- white she cat with a black muzzle, ear and tail tip, and amber eyes. (Mother to Rainfall's kits: Breezekit- small, pure white she-cat with silver-blue eyes, and Eaglekit- sleek-furred silver-gray tabby she-cat, with dark amber eyes.)

Elders:

Snowwing- white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Sandfall- ginger-brown tom with light green eyes.

**So there. Another chapter done. How was it? Please tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, dear readers!**

**Sorry it took a long time to update, but I just never felt like writing. It's sort of annoying. I never feel like writing, but the second I start, I don't want to stop. Do you feel the same way?**

**Thanks for the great reviews! I enjoy reading every single one of them :)**

**And since no one answered my question of if to answer each review separately, I decided to just take that silence (if you can call not writing something silence) as a yes.**

**So here you go:**

**A Castle of Glass- already answered in a PM :)**

**Icefire111- I updated!**

**Guest- Thank you.**

**MusicMadtm- It's supposed to be Fallenwhisker, I didn't notice it said Fallenleaf in the allegiances. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Lightningstrike- Glad you like the story!**

**That's all for now!**

Chapter 4

Eaglekit padded out of the Nursery, with Amberkit and Featherkit at her side. Eaglekit fluffed out her gray fur, shivering slightly against the cold. But the frosty weather did not bother her one little bit. She was too excited to at last be out of the Nursery for the cold to bother her, as for the last half-a-moon she had been stuck in the stuffy den, thanks to her sister.

Eaglekit was practically bursting with unsuppressed energy, and desire to play and jump and run. To feel the wind on her face, even if it happened to be an icy-cold one.

Eaglekit, pleased, noted to herself how Featherkit and Amberkit hadn't been willing to play with Breezekit for all the time Eaglekit had been stuck in the Nursery, no matter how much Breezekit pleaded and argued with them. _No one likes her, __they __only __like __me. Except maybe Rainfall._ Eaglekit screwed her face at the thought of her father. _He was so unfair when he punished me! Anyone can see he likes Breezekit more, always being so protective of her. __I'm not sure if he even cares about me. And Icebreeze too. I thought that she would understand that I'm so much better then Breezekit, and side with me. I guess I was wrong. Well, whatever, I suppose Breezekit __does __needs at least a couple cats who can actually stand her._

"So what are we playing?" asked Featherkit. _And at least I have friends, unlike her._

"Let's play Clan leaders!"

Amberkit's eyes brightened with enthusiasm. "Great idea!"

"I'm Eaglestar, leader of RiverClan!" announced Eaglekit decisively, shaking away her previous thoughts. _Who cares about that anyway? I'm going to be the best warrior RiverClan ever saw, and eventually also leader! __No one in the likes of Breezekit is going to stop me!_

"But I wanted to be RiverClan's leader," Amberkit looked disappointed. "Whatever," she decided with a shrug. "I'll be Amberstar, leader of ThunderClan."

"And I'm Featherstar, leader of ShadowClan," declared Featherkit.

"Come on! Let's start already," urged Eaglekit, eager to begin playing.

"Wait a minute," a high pitched, voice stopped him. The voice sounded familiar. Eaglekit almost growled, _oh, please don't tell me it's _her.

Eaglekit spun around to see who it was, and felt the growl escape her throat when she realized it was her. _What does Breezekit want from me now? Trying to get me into more trouble? So I can be stuck in the Nursery _again?

If Breezekit noticed or was taken aback by Eaglekit's attitude, she didn't show it, keeping her expression calm and unreadable. _What is she playing at? _Wondered Eaglekit. _If someone would act that way towards me I would get seriously annoyed._

For some reason, Breezekit's composure irritated Eaglekit even more.

"What do you want?" asked Eaglekit, trying, though unsuccessfully, to sound polite and welcoming, instead emitting something that sounded like a mixture between a snarl and a forced purr.

"To play," mewed Breezekit simply, though those words were filled with force and certainty Eaglekit hadn't known she harbored.

_How dare she ask that!? How dare she expect me to let her?_

"Not a-"

"And as it seems that you want to play Clan leaders," went on Breezekit calmly, as though she hadn't been interrupted. "You're one payer short, so I thought I'd ask."

"Well," hissed Eaglekit. "You should never have thought that."

She turned back to her friends, ignoring her smaller sisters' next words.

"Come on! Let's start!" Without waiting a second more, Eaglekit bunched her muscles and leaped on Featherkit, or 'Featherstar' for now, landing smoothly on his back, making him collapse under her weight. "Take that, Stinky ShadowClan!" she yowled, pinning him down, only to find her self tumbling forwards as something collided into her from the back, pushing her off Featherkit.

"Amberstar," hissed Eaglekit as she jumped onto her legs, spitting with mock fury. "What do you want?"

"To fight you, fish breath," retorted Featherkit instead of Amberkit, getting up on his legs.

"What did you just call me?"

"Fish breath!"

Eaglekit leaped on Featherkit, only to be forced to jump to the side as Amberkit attacked her and race back at them-

"Kits! Time for your nap!"

"Mother," groaned Eaglekit, knowing it was her without even turning around. "I don't need a nap."

"Well," retorted Icebreeze. "Come have one anyway."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Let them, Icebreeze," interrupted Fogwhisker. "They can always sleep later if need."

Eaglekit nodded in agreement, happy Fogwhisker came. _He's mother's littermate, no? Hopefully she'll listen to him._

"Fine," Icebreeze, not looking entirely convinced, agreed. "But Amberkit and Featherkit need to have a nap."

"Why?" protested Eaglekit. "They're older then me! If I don't need, why do they?"

Icebreeze shrugged. "I was their mother's request."

"But now I have no one to play with!"

"Why don't you go find Breezekit?"

"Doesn't she need a nap?"

"Why would she if you didn't?" mewed Fogwhisker.

Eaglekit shrugged and padded away. _No way I'm going to play with Breezekit._

Eaglekit sat down near the fresh-kill pile, watching the warriors passing by.

As she looked around, she spotted Breezekit by herself, clawing at a little stick. Eaglekit snorted. _Can't find anything else to do?_

The Elders,_ Snowwing and... Sandfur? No Sandheart. Or maybe __Sandfall? __Oh, who cares!_were sitting in the entrance to their den, basking at the weak sunlight that the clouds had cleared away enough to let shine.

Rainfall, sitting near the fresh-kill pile, was sharing a mouse with Fogwhisker.

"Hey!" Bluepaw was padding up to her, yellow eyes shining happily. "Want to learn battle moves?"

"Okay!" Eaglekit bounced up with excitement. "What move are you going to teach me?"'

"Follow me," mewed Bluepaw. "There isn't enough room here." He bounded off to an empty space close to one of the edges of the camp.

Eaglekit, about to take off after him, was stopped by her sister padding up to her. "What do you want?"

"To learn battle moves with you."  
"No way, you're way too small and weak."

"No I'm not! What do you care, anyway? Why does it matter anyway?"

Ignoring her, Eaglekit padded to a waiting Bluepaw, eager to learn new moves.

**So, how was it?**

**And I have a question: What is RiverClan's equivalent of the tall-rock? Because I might need it in the story.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, there! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate getting them. (*wipes tear from eyes*)**

**Anyway, here are the responses to the reviews:**

**HalfSun****- ****Ya, I guess she's not very nice...**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan****- ****I don't like her much either, though I did make her,,,**

**Guest- ****Does someone **_**not **_**hate her?**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce****- **_**Everyone **_**has to become a warrior some time, no? But I get the point.**

**Music****l****Madtm- ****Doesn't matter. I'll figure it out somehow. Thanks!**

Breezekit padded pointlessly around the camp. A moon has passed since Breezekit accidentally got Eaglekit in trouble, and the later still refused to forgive Breezekit.

Breezekit had stopped even bothering to ask to play, knowing Eaglekit would refuse, and instead resorted to playing alone or wandering aimlessly around the camp, and also once in a while going to the Elders for stories.

At the beginning, she had still kept trying to get Eaglekit to forgive her, but as days passed by, full of nothing but boredom, Breezekit felt the loneliness gnawing at her her belly, and the willingness to try and appease Eaglekit disappeared.

She stopped caring if her sister liked her anymore; she just wanted a friend, not necessarally her sister. One cat, who would maybe understand her, and be there for her when she needed.

But with Eaglekit's shadow looming over her, there was just no chance.

The only kits besides her and Eaglekit were Amberkit and Featherkit, but they were Eaglekit's loyal friends, always doing exactly what she wanted them to. Which was, of course, 'never play with Breezekit.'

The apprentices, too, liked Eaglekit a lot, always teaching her battle moves, and ignoring Breezekit. Not that they disliked Breezekit; they just never thought, or most likely never bothered to think, that she also wanted to be taught.

Breezekit looked up at the sky as a cold drop hit her head. The sky was heavy with dark gray clouds, and Breezekit was sure a thunderstorm was about to break out. That thought did not depress or sadden her. As unusual as it was, she actually enjoyed rain and storms, and all the thunder and lighting that followed.

The rain begin falling harder, the drops now showering upon Breezekit and soaking her fur. She shook her fur, though the rain didn't bother all that much, and headed at her mother's call to the Nursery.

The Nursery was warm and cozy, almost too warm for Breezekit. She liked the cold.

Eaglekit and her little band were already in the Nursery, practicing battle moves one of the apprentices must have shown them.

Jealousy gripped her heart as she watched their carefree play, laughing and talking in between moves. _Why couldn't I have friends? Why couldn't I have someone to play with?_

She walked to one of the edges of the den, and, settling down on the soft moss she watched their play.

Despite herself, she found her heart longing to try out one of the moves they were practicing.

_You know what, _she told herself. _Why not try?_

She stood up, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by Eaglekit, who would undoubtedly mock her, and leaped into the air, imitating one of the moves she saw them doing, clawing and then landing on her paws, slightly stumbling.

A sneer reached her ears. She spun around, her heart sinking as she saw Eaglekit, sneering at her,

Featherkit and Amberkit right in back.

"Can't keep your balance?"

Breezekit tried to ignore Eaglekit's comment, though she was fuming in the inside. _How dare she! Just because the apprentices spend all day with her teaching her battle moves, doesn't mean everyone get's that privilege!_

"Leave me alone!" hissed Breezekit, unable to keep her anger in.

Breezekit stalked away from them, about to stomp out of the Nursery, only to remember it was raining. She stopped near the entrance, now looking at the lighting flashing across the sky.

Anger was burning through her, and she longed to yowl the unfairness to the dark, gray sky. _What have I ever done to Eaglekit? __Why do I have no friends?_

That, thought, that usually passed through her mind in moments of despair, was now filled with anger. Anger at Eaglekit. _It's all Eaglekit's fault! She drove Amberkit and Featherkit against me, and I'm sure she's doing the same with the apprentices. Why did she have to do that? Is it because I'm so small? Or maybe it's still about getting in trouble because of me. Why__ can't she just __accept__ me for what I am? Let go of grudges?_

The anger intensified, and she longed to do something to get back on Eaglekit, to even everything Eaglekit has done to her out.

Suddenly an idea flashed through her head, and she grinned. _That's going to be fun. __It sure is time to show Eaglekit. __Too bad I have to wait until the storm is over to do it._

Breezekit flashed out of the Nursery, breathing in the clean air. The storm had ended, the lightning has stopped, and now it was time to carry out her plan.

_I'm going to have to make sure no one sees me. _Breezekit scanned the camp, blue eyes narrowed. _That's going to be a challenge. There are far to many cats for my liking. Maybe I should do it at night, when no one else will be out? Or at least, almost no one._ _But I want to do it now! I want to feel the satisfaction of getting revenge, this moment. But I guess, _she told herself after a moment of consideration. _It's not going to be much of a revenge if I'm caught while I'm doing it, huh?_

Tail dragging with slight disappointment, she walked back to the Nursery and curled up in her nest.

**So there. I know the end was crappy, but I just didn't have time, and wanted to get it posted already. Whatever...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Yes, I know it took me a really long time to update, I'm sorry.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here are the replies to them:**

**Lilyflower- Thank you!**

**Icefur- You think Breezekit shouldn't try to get revenge? Well, I sort of agree, but it wouldn't help the plot go on if I did that.**

**MusicMadtm- You'll see this chapter!**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl- Thank you! You'll see her plan this chapter. Fallenwhisker... I can understand why you like her. **

**A Castle of Glass- Ya, sorry, I hope this chapter is better!**

**And on to the chapter!**

Eaglekit blinked open her dark amber eyes. The sunlight was poring through the small cracks in the Nursery, illuminating the den with golden light. As she let out an enormous yawn, a strange smell filled her nose.

Eaglekit narrowed her eyes in confusion, and took a deep breath, _what is it?_ She had never smelled anything like it. _And good thing I didn't, _she thought, wrinkling her nose; the scent was not pleasant.

Eaglekit stretched her well-muscled legs and got up. She let out another yawn and then climbed out of the Nursery, hoping the scent would not be there, or at least be less strong.

She was wrong; the scent was just as strong as before, if not stronger; now that she was out in the open, there were less scents to cover this particular one.

Eaglekit shook her head. _Who cares about this scent? __I'm certainly not going to let it get in the way of my playing. __Some of us might __have__, _she thought in disdain, sending a meaningful look at the white shape in the corner of the camp, blue eyes watching her intently. _But not me._

Eaglekit's eyes darted around the camp as she looked for her friends. _They really do need some help, _She thought as Featherkit tumbled at a clumsy blow from Amberkit. _The__y're__ older then me, and I'm a way better fighter then them._

Eaglekit bounded over to the two kits, calling out a greeting. Amberkit let go of Featherkit, who was struggling beneath her, and raced towards Eaglekit, covering the distance left between them.

"Hi!" Amberkit called loudly.

As she walked towards Amberkit in graceful steps, the later wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You stink!" she exclaimed.

Eaglekit's fur bristled in indignation. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do," Amberkit mewed. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Eaglekit mewed in confusion mixed with annoyance. "I smell fine!"

Amberkit let out laugh. "No you don't. Have you smelled yourself lately?"

Eaglekit bent down and sniffed her chest, only to recoil at the scent arising from her. "What is it?" she hissed. _That scent is terrible! How can it be coming from me? I washed my fur just last night, __and it was just fine then!_

Amberkit shook her head. "I don't know; but it reminds me a little of the dirtplace."

Eaglekit managed an embarrassed smile, though her pelt was burning with humiliation. _How did it happen? _"I think I'll go, err, wash," mumbled Eaglekit, starting to pad away, and hoping byond hope that no one else in the Clan smelled that scent. It was embarrassing enough that her friend smelled it; she didn't need anyone else to also.

The hope of that melted away when she saw a figure padding up to her. _Oh, great, _Eaglekit groaned inwardly. _It _had _to be her?_

"What do you want?" Eaglekit scowled at the white cat padding up to her of her.

"Nothing really," Breezekit mewed with an overly sweet smile as she reached Eaglekit. "Just wanted to know why you smell so bad. I could smell it all the way from the other side of camp."

Eaglekit felt pools of shame flood her, followed soon by anger. Hot, boiling anger, directed at the slim white shape in front of her. "Shut up," she growled, _what right does she think she has to mock me?_ "I don't understand how you can smell it, with your own stink filling the air," she spat.

Breezekit, instead of looking angry or annoyed, which would have made Eaglekit feel a bit better, looked positively delighted.

"Oh, so you admit it!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think it would be that easy!"

"Admit what?" hissed Eaglekit.

"That you stink!"

"I never said anything like that!"

Breezekit rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's obvious that you do, and second of all, you did admit! You said you can't understand how I can smell your stink over mine. So yes, you said that I stink, but you said that about yourself, too!"

Eaglekit's anger only grew stronger when she realized Breezekit was right. _Since when is she so witty? __I'm supposed to be __like that__, not her!__ She's just a loser, __a__nd a fish-heart!_

"Just go back to the Nursery!" she spat.

Breezekit shot her a sweet smile. "Don't you think I should ask Icebreeze first?"

"Icebreeze?" echoed Eaglekit, only to understand a moment later what Breezekit meant, and to spin around, dread filling her.

There she was.

_And I thought it couldn't get any worse._

The she-cat was looking at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why do you smell like fox-dung?"

Eaglekit felt her face burn under her mother's gaze. _Well, I guess that's what it was._ "I don't know," she mumbled in shame. "I'll just go, um... wash myself."

Eaglekit burst into a run, heading towards the Nursery. She changed direction in the last second, heading instead for the back of a bush; she didn't need more cats questioning her.

As she started washing herself, only one question was in her head. _How did fox-dung get to my pelt?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ivypool- Thanks! And I updated, though maybe it wasn't so soon...**

**FanficTo-A-T- Yep! But when Eaglekit gets her revenge...**

**Dark Gambler- Yes, Breezekit does need a companion.**

**SparrowsongOfThunderclan- No, I wasn't answered, so thanks! And yes, I think you're the only one who prefers Eaglekit.**

**Firestar (Guest)- Thank you!**

**MusicMadtm- Yes, so do I. (Though that might not happen...)**

_Breezekit struggled weakly underneath the large ThunderClan cat, whose sharp claws were tearing deep cuts in her skin. Pain rippled through her body, wave after wave, making her feel as if she was sitting in a pile of prickly thorns._

_Breezekit's desperate struggles to free herself from the cat only drove in his long, prickly claws deeper, and she let out a whimper of pain-_

"Are you okay?"

Breezekit's bright blue eyes snapped open instantly, her mind relieved to get away from the painful dream, only to find out a moment later when she tried to turn around to he belly to face the cat that had spoken to her, that it was no less painful in her wake. A sharp wave of pain attacked her belly, forcing her to turn back over, and causing a whimper to escape her jaws against her will.

"Breezekit!"

"_M_other?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," her mother's white and black face came into focus. "What happened?"

"I don't know," managed Breezekit amid the pain.

"I'm going to call Fallenwhisker," mewed her mother gently. "Stay hear." Her mother disappeared out of sight.

Breezekit tried to control her breath, forcing herself to take in deep, calm, or as calm as she could manage, breaths.

Fallenwhisker came after what seemed like an eternity, and immediately turned to check her.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a bunch of thorns poking at me," gasped Breezekit, eyes widening as a new wave of pain erupted in her belly.

"Did you eat anything that tasted weird lately?"

"I did eat some minnow that tasted strange yesterday..."

Fallenwhisker nodded. "I think it was bad. I'll go get you some herbs."

Breezekit's mind was overflowing with thoughts. _The minnow that I ate was bad? Then how isn't Eaglekit also... Oh! How could I have been so stupid? How could I have believed her? Obviously she wasn't actually apologizing! How could I have?_

Breezekit traveled back to the memories from the previous day.

_Breezekit sat near the fresh-kill pile, watching with narrowed eyes as Eaglekit neared her._

"_Do you want to share with me a minnow?" Eaglekit asked. Breezekit, blinded by the option that she might be gaining a friend, agreed immediately, not noticing the evil glint in Eaglekit's eyes, or the overly-sweet tone she had used. She was just over-joyed to get to be with her sister._

_Breezekit, not have eaten until that point, dug in heartily to the minnow Eaglekit had brought, and sent with my sister and to tell you I'm sorry." And like an idiot, a blissful idiot, Breezekit believed her, because she wanted to believe, and again didn't notice the dark glint in her sister's eyes. Eaglekit a questioning look as her sister didn't join her._

"_Oh I'm not so hungry," her sister mewed. "I already ate today. I just wanted a chance to spend time_

Breezekit snapped out of her memories as she heard Fallenwhisker returning. Her heart pained her as much as her belly, and sharp regret filled her. _How could I have been so stupid? Well, never again! _Breezekit vowed to herself_. I will never let Eaglekit trick me again!_

Fallenwhisker padded into the den, a clump of leaves in her jaws. 'This is yarrow," she explained, after laying it down. "It will make you sick."

"Why would I want to make myself sick?" asked Breezekit, curious despite the pain.

"To get the bad minnow out of you," explained Fallenwhisker. "You'll see; it will make you feel better."

Breezekit sent a suspicious look at the dark leaves, and then stretched out her neck and swallowed them. Breezekit almost gagged at their, sharp, bitter taste, but forced herself to keep chewing and she swallowed it.

Almost instantly, her stomach let out a heave and foul-smelling stuff found their way up her throat.

"There," soothed Fallenwhisker. "Now have a poppy-seed and go to sleep."

She pushed forward a small, black seed. Breezekit bent forward and licked it up, bracing herself for something bitter like the previous one. To her surprise this one tasted quite nice, and after a couple moments began to feel drowsy. She curled up in her nest and, as if from a distance, though it was really only about a tail-length away, she heard Fallenwhisker tell her mother something, but she couldn't be bothered figuring out what it was; she was to tired. Breezekit closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Yes, I know. It took me a really long time to update, and I didn't really have any real reason, except for being lazy. Sorry.**

**Something about last chapter, I _did_ write replies to the reviews, it just somehow didn't get saved, so I updated last chapter now, with the replies.**

**Here are the replies for this chapter, thanks for the reviews!**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl- I agree!**

**MusicMadtm- I know. But Breezekit did start it by doing the thing with the foxdung...**

**Icefur (Guest)- Sorry, she doesn't know.**

**RAINBOWPOOPINCAT (Guest)- Thank you!**

**And on to the chapter! **

Chapter 8

Eaglekit licked her ear one last time, and then bounded out of the Nursery as quickly as she could manage without messing her carefully groomed fur; she couldn't let herself look bad in front of the whole Clan. She had to look perfect, and she would.

Eaglekit still could not believe that she was becoming an apprentice today. She had to wait so long, six full moons, and when she was told that she was becoming an apprentice, it seemed like just a dream. But it wasn't, and that meant that at last, after so long, she could show her Clan what a great warrior she would make.

The pale Leaf-bare sun shone on her sleek tabby pelt as she made her way to the Clanrock, where most of RiverClan were already assembled.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as she slowly walked forward in graceful steps, resting on Breezekit's fluffy white fur at the front, closest to the Clanrock. She was talking to Icebreeze, back turned to Eaglekit, but Eaglekit could picture her expression; pure excitement and joy, so. _She looks__like a __one-moon old __kit, with all that __fluff__, _thought Eaglekit in disdain, looking at her sister's fur.. _The other Clans are never going to believe she's a__n apprentice__, not when she's so small. __She's going to make our Clan look weak, __so desperate for __new __apprentices, and later __warriors__ that we have to make young kits apprentice__s. __How can Skystar let her become an apprentice? _

_Well, at least according to Feather__kit__, Skystar _didn't_ want Breezekit to become warrior apprentice._

Eaglekit had heard from Featherkit, now Featherpaw, who mewed that he managed to listen in to the conversation, that Skystar had tried to convince Breezekit to become a Medicine Cat apprentice, but Breezekit didn't agree to that. Though Eaglekit tended not to believe that story, as Featherpaw was known to invent or exaggerate tales for fun.

Eaglekit had spent a good part of the last night, guessing who her mentor would be. She had came to a decision that she would like to get Leafstorm; he was strong, and, in Eaglekit's opinion, one of the best fighters in the Clan. But since Leafstorm was very young, she had came to the conclusion that there was no chance of her getting him as a mentor.

"Breezekit, Eaglekit, step forward!" Skystar's voice rang through the camp. Eaglekit returned to reality and dashed forward, pushing through the line of cats. She managed to get to the front, as most cats moved out of her way when they saw her, where she stood beside Breezekit, conscience of her now ruffled fur, and her heart beating strongly in excitement.

"Eaglekit!"

Eaglekit stepped forward gracefully, struggling to keep her tail from quivering.

Skystar looked at her with warm blue eyes, and Eaglekit felt her heart fill with pride. _She was becoming an apprentice! _"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Fogwhisker. I hope Fogwhisker. will pass down all he knows on to you,"

_Fogwhisker? Eagle paw's_ heart filled with disappointment. _Why would Skystar give _him _to _me!?

Fogwhisker was Leafstorm's brother, and was a much less strong warrior then his brother; he had a breathing disability, which only enabled him to fight or hunt for short periods of time, and even without the disability he was not a good fighter, and he was young, which meant he did not have much experience.

Eaglepaw's mind was in a haze of thoughts as Skystar continued the ceremony.

"Fogwhisker,"

_Why did Skystar ever think he should be my mentor? Why couldn't she see that were opposites, that we wouldn't fit together?_

"You are ready to take on an apprentice." _No he isn't! He never was, and never will be!_ "You had received excellent training from Flamewind," _Pff. Excellent training! He got the _deputy _as mentor and he still couldn't become a strong warrior._ "And you have shown yourself to be caring and loyal. You will be the mentor of Eaglepaw," _He can't! He can't! He can't! He _can't _be my mentor!_ "_A_nd I expect you to pass on all you know to her." _But he doesn't know almost anything! Can't you see that Skystar? _Eaglepaw wanted to wail. _Can't you see that I need a better mentor?_

"Breezekit!" called Skystar. Eaglepaw didn't even bother looking at the white kit, who was most probably shaking with excitement, she couldn't find the will to do so. All of her previous happiness and excitement disappeared, replaced by bitter disappointment, and anger, at Skystar. _How will I ever become then leader I'm meant to be if I have a mentor like that? _"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Leafwhisker, and I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

_What!? _The disappointment and anger were replaced by shock, which turned into jealousy, bitter jealousy. Filling her entire heart.

But then a wave of hatred came. Hatred towards her sister. _How dare she come and steal my mentor? Does she really think she has a chance of surpassing me, in any way? Does she think that mentor is all it's about?_

"Leafwhisker you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ivystorm, and you have shown yourself to be a fast thinker and a skilled fighter. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." "Breezepaw! Eaglepaw! Breezepaw! Eaglepaw!" Her clanmates came up to congratulate them, but she shoved them off. Her eyes were fixed on one cat, a black tom, sneaking into his den. _Skystar!_ Eaglepaw knew what she was doing now. She brushed past Bluepaw, who was trying to tell her something, and raced after Skystar. She burst into the leader's den. Skystar was sitting at the back, a thoughtful look in his blue eyes. When Eaglepaw entered the den, Skystar looked up. He didn't look surprised to see her. _So he knew that __I would be angry, and he gave me Fogwhisker anyway?_ "I know why you're here," mewed Skystar, a tired look in his eyes. "So why did you do it?" demanded Eaglepaw. "I deserve a better mentor then _him!_" Skystar shook his head. "You don't understand, and besides, a mentor isn't everything." "What don't I understand? That you're trying to keep me back?" "You know very well that's not what I want. You won't understand right now if I try to explain, but in the future, you will be grateful." Eaglepaw shot him a disbelieving look. "I don't-" "Now," Skystar cut in, "You'd better be going. I'm sure the other apprentices will want to show you your nest." Eaglepaw shot her leader one last angry look before storming out of the den towards the Apprentice's den. But then one sentence that Skystar mewed rang in her ears. '_Mentors aren't everything.' That's right, re_alized Eaglekit. _It's not everything. I can train myself, I don't need a good mentor to becme a good warrior!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I never expected to have this many.**

**Here are the replies to the reviews:**

**Frostfire of ThunderClan- Thanks! And I know, Eaglekit is sort of mean.**

**Lolkat123- I'll try to fix them when I get a chance, and thank you!**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl- You'll see soon enough. I think next chapter. Or actually, next chapter is Eaglepaw's POV, so next next chapter.**

**MusicMadtm- Yep!**

**Fireleaf2- Thank you!**

**HalfSun- I don't know; I mean I don't feel so bad for Eagelepaw. And thank you!**

**RAINBOWPOOPINCAT****- Lol! And please don't! I'll update!**

Chapter 9

Breezepaw let herself be led towards the Apprentice's den by the other apprentices. _Her _den, now.

She could still hera her Clanmates shouts of congratulation, ringing in her ears, though somehow, it seemed that they were shouting Eaglepaw's name louder. Breezepaw was sure of that.

Breezepaw didn't enjoy it, though for once she was the center of attention, she wasn't happy about the mentor she got. Not that she thought Leafstorm wasn't a strong warrior, the problem was that he was strong. She knew that Leafstorm was a young, talented warrior who was expected to become deputy, and she was sure he would just be frustrated that he got _her_ instead of Eaglepaw. Not that she would rather getting Fogwhisker instead of Leafstorm. She didn't want either of them, but she preferred Leafstorm.

And then Eaglepaw just left in the middle, to go speak with Skystar. If _Breezepaw _would dare do that, everyone would get annoyed and irritated at her, if they would even notice. But since it was Eaglepaw, everyone just let her, and Breezepaw was almost sure quite a few of their gazes darkened with disappointment.

Breezepaw had a pretty good idea of how Eaglepaw's and Skystar's conversation would look; Eaglepaw would demand she get Leafstorm, or at least someone but Fogwhisker, and she would get exactly that. And Breezepaw would be stuck, like always, letting Eaglepaw get the best of everything, because that would be what Skystar demanded. After all, what is a small, unpromising apprentice next her bigger, stronger sister?

_Skystar thought I couldn't even be a warrior! __he__ told me __he__ thinks I would make a good medicine cat, and since __Fallenwhisker and I got along well, I should become a medicine cat. Pfft!_

_H__e was just trying to tell me in a subtle way that I won't be a good warrior, __and that I shouldn't even try._

_Well, I'll show __him__! I'll become the best warrior ever, and he won't be able to stop me!_

_Even if Skystar does give Leaf__storm__ to Eaglepaw instead of to me, I will still manage to become a better warrior then her. I promise that._

Breezepaw was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice she was in the apprentice's den until she bumped into a furry body.

"Watch where you're walking," Leopardpaw, who turned out to be the cat she collided with, hissed.

Breezepaw backed away quickly. "Sorry."

Leopardpaw snorted in annoyance and curled back up in her nest.

"Ignore Leopardpaw," Ashpaw whispered in her ear. "She's always grumpy."

Breezepaw frowned. She didn't think that was fair; after all, she _did _just smash into Leopardpaw because she wasn't watching where she was going. Sure, Leopardpaw could of phrased it in a gentler way, but it wasn't _too _harsh what she mewed.

Ashpaw padded away with her brother, Bluepaw, and they curled up in their nests, fur pressing. Breezepaw watched their closeness in envy; she had always wished she and Eaglepaw could be like that, but she knew it would never happen.

Suddenly Bluepaw raised his head, and his yellow eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Oh sorry," he mewed. "I forgot; you can sleep anywhere you want."

Breezepaw didn't answer. She was too transfixed in the dark yellow eyes, that seemed to pull her own towards them. Her heart beat faster and she felt adrenaline rush through her body, and another thing; a strange feeling she had never felt before.

"Umm, Breezepaw?"

Breezepaw snapped back to reality. "Oh, ya, that's fine. Thanks!"

Bluepaw nodded and curled back up.

Breezepaw tried to shake away the strange feeling that was filling her body, and decided to go to sleep.

Her eyelids were getting heavy and her tail was dragging. She gathered herself a pile of moss and curled up, soon falling asleep.

**Sorry that the chapter is short, I just needed to get it up, because I won't be able to update for the next couple days. Please review anyway!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I started school, and didn't manage to find the time, or the energy. I'm sorry.**

**I'm not going to reply to the reviews this chapter, even though I'm extremly thankful for them, it's just that I need to get this up now, before it's even later. I'll try to reply to the reviews next chapter.**

**Well, here's Chapter 10.**

**N'joy!**

Chapter 10

Eaglepaw lay beside the apprentice's den, a half-eaten trout by her paws, and a scowl on her face.

She had quite a good reason for the scowl; after spending an entire day cleaning out elder's dens and grooming their fur, anyone would be irritated.

_It's not fair! Just because I told Fogwhisker something slightly disrespectful, I get to take care of elders when I should be exploring the territory!? I mean, I was just making sure he knew what I _really_ thought about him as a mentor. It's his own fault he's a bad warrior. He should never have let Skystar make him a mentor!_

Her scowl deepened as she spotted Leafwhisker enter the camp, with Breezepaw trotting proudly right behind him.

_He should have been my mentor! Not Breezepaw's. Why should she, when it's obvious I'm going to be the better warrior, get the best mentor in the Clan?_

Eaglepaw's eyes widened as she spotted a minnow in Breezepaw jaws. _Breezepaw... made her first catch before _me_!? Well, it's only a tiny minnow, anyway, barely more than a mouthful._

"Hey, Eaglepaw!"

Eaglepaw spun around, spotting Featherpaw racing towards her, a grin on his face.

Eaglepaw looked up at him, and didn't reply. _Did he have to come? The last thing I want right now is to talk to him, __or to anyone else, actually._

"Did something happen?" Featherpaw looked puzzled, the wide grin slipping away.

"Yes."

"Breezepaw?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What about Breezepaw?" Amberpaw's voice broke in. "Is she causing trouble again? Oh, I know! It's the way she's trotting around with that minnow, so proud of it... It's disgusting." Amberpaw wrinkled her nose.

Eaglepaw looked up at the gray tabby apprentice as she settled down beside her. Her words didn't mean anything; Amberpaw never said anything worthwhile. She was always just backing Eaglepaw up.

"Whatever," she mewed, and got up abruptly. "I'm going to sleep."

Eaglepaw trailed to the apprentice's den and entered.

A tiny spark of pleasure filled her when she saw Breezepaw sitting alone at the back of the den, none of the others giving her any attention.

As soon as she entered the den, Ashpaw approached her. "Hello," he mewed brightly, obviously not catching her foul mood.

Eaglepaw nodded in return, but the spark that enjoyed seing Breezepaw alone grew, and Eaglepaw realized something. She was much better then Breezepaw.

Okay, so Breezepaw had a better mentor, the best one at that. Breezepaw made her first catch before she did.

That didn't mean _anything_.

Breezepaw still didn't have any friends. Why woulds she, when she's such a brat?

Breezepaw was still unnaturally small, and obviously weak. She was just a tiny pest who relied on others to survive.

Eaglepaw raised her sleek head, and straightened her shoulders.

"So," Ashpaw asked, as oblivious to her mood as he was before it changed. "How was your first day? Exciting?"

Eaglepaw smiled sweetly. "Great, but I'm really tired right now."

"Okay," Ashpaw's eyes now held surprise; the entire Clan knew her dislike for Fogwhisker, but he shrugged it off.

Eaglepaw padded to the nest she had created for herself the previous night, and curled up. She closed her eyes, but didn't allow herself to fall asleep, though her muscles were aching. She still had something she needed to do.

Once the whispering died out, and the breaths around her were slow and steady, she blinked open her eyes and quietly got out of her nest.

She was going to train herself in the forest.

Eaglepaw tip-toed out of the den, and once out she burst into a run. Lucky for her, the entrance wasn't guarded that night, and she could easily get out without being spotted.

She padded slowly in the forest, not exactly because she was awe-struck by the vastness, or scared by the never-ending darkness, or even the ominous cries of owls, but rather unsure of what she was going to do. She hadn't planned anything, only that she'd get out of camp to train herself, not what she would actually do once she was in the forest.

_Well, _analyzed Eaglepaw, _I could go fishing. No, actually, fishing is almost impossible at night, since basically the only way to spot the fish is to see them, scenting them in the water is impossible. But... If I'll manage to catch fish at night, catching at day will be a joke, no?_

Making a decision, Eaglepaw followed the sound of rushing water until she reached the river.

_So... What now?_

Eaglepaw frowned at the black depths of swirling water, trying to remember what Bluepaw had demonstrated while she was still a kit.

Tiredness seemed to cloud her mind, and she decided to settle down for a moment.

She curled her tail over her nose. _I'll just close my eyes for a few moments, and then I'll get back to catching fish._

And she didn't notice as she drifted into a deep darkness.


End file.
